


This is why we don't do team-ups

by BunnyJess



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Hypothermia, Jason died, Jason has a load of ink, Jason is Red Hood, Jason was Robin, Mentions of pit, New Relationship, Oblivious to each others feelings, Oblivious to their own feelings, STAY winter exchange 2020, Skiing, Snowball Fight, Steph DIed, Wholesome Batfamily, good dad bruce - Freeform, hints of angst, mentions of scars, steph is spoiler, stephanie brown was robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Every year Bruce takes everyone off to the Alps for two weeks of solid snow-filled fun. There is only one set rule for the trip, no-one is in competition...especially during snowball fights. Unfortunately, this doesn't stop Jason and Steph teaming up to try and take out as many people as possible. Jason, Steph, and a massive pile of snowballs; what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	This is why we don't do team-ups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nokomis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokomis/gifts).



> This was written by my husband as part of the 2020 STAY Winter Exchange.
> 
> The prompts were:  
> Mistletoe  
> Fake date   
> Warming up  
> Snowball fight

Tignes was not the jewel of the Alps, nor was it the fanciest resort in the French section of the famous mountain range. However it did have the kind of skiing that the Wayne family enjoyed with none of the heavy pap presence that came with the other, higher rated, resorts. Here, they could drop everything and just enjoy each other’s company at the top of the mountains if they wanted to. The first week usually consisted of everyone getting in all the skiing they really wanted to do, the second was reserved for the lazier and easier slopes and usually, snowball fights.

One such fight had just broken out at a rest point a quarter of the way down one of the blue/red runs they were keen on. No sides were taken, not since the first trip where it all got a little too heated and someone (Damian) loaded a stone into one of his snowballs and nearly gave Tim a concussion. Since then the fights had been one of the main things they looked forward to on their yearly ski trip.

Jason leapt for a small mound of snow, Dick’s right-arm throw missing him by mere inches. When he landed he found himself lying next to Steph, who had been silently massing an arsenal of snowballs to unleash on the rest of the family.

“Errrr, truce?” Jason asked sheepishly, hoping to avoid a battering. Steph considered his offer for a second, aware that others would be closing in now that Jason had made such a high-profile entrance into her hiding spot.

“Yeah okay, I can’t throw all of these myself now anyway.” Jason did a mini fist-pump and Steph scooped up about twenty snowballs, not even half her stash, and handed them to him.

Jason held up three fingers and Steph nodded. The first finger dropped, and Steph tightened her grip on the first shots. Then the second finger, and Steph prepared to spin and fire. As the third fell she was up and using the element of surprise to assess the field before them. In their absence, a few other people had joined in. This wasn’t unusual and normally happened around once a year.

“Nice, more targets.” Jason said coyly. Their arms drew back and they opened fire. A hailstorm of snowballs flooded the battle area and bodies quickly hit the floor in ill-conceived attempts to avoid the barrage. Instead, Jason and Steph adjusted their aim. Their shots either hit home, or close enough that their targets were showered in a spray of snow as the balls smacked into the ground around them.

Eventually they started to rise again, now all fully focused on taking down the two attackers. Jason and Steph tried to keep up the barrage, but even their considerable supply was starting to dwindle, and it’s a lot harder to shape snowballs when under sustained fire. Jason managed to get a fresh ball formed and hurled it at one of the strangers. The ball hit him square in the forehead and sent him tumbling backwards as his shot left his fingers. The ball went high and impacted on the edge of the roof just above Jason and Steph. Moments later an avalanche of snow fell from the building and buried the pair.

Everyone rushed over to see if they were okay, plenty of worried faces swarming the mound of snow. Jason and Steph seemed to burst out of the pile simultaneously and both immediately started to shiver, the snow having gotten into every nook and cranny of their clothing. Bruce ushered them both into the nearest cabin, calling for blankets and sitting them in front of the fire.

“Are you two okay? That looked nasty.” He said, pulling their coats off as they shuddered violently from the cold.

“W…w…w…we’re f…f…fine, Br…r…ruce. Ju…u..ust cold!” Steph muttered, trying not to open her mouth as much as possible.

“Okay, but don’t try to put anything on. Hypothermia is no joke.” Jason rolled his eyes.

“B, it’s fine, we know what we’re doing. We’ve both fought Freeze before.” Bruce smiled back at them, they sure had and they’d been fine.

“So can we carry on or what?” Dick said, chirping in from just to the left of Bruce. The Dark Knight shot Dick a venomous glare but when Jason spoke, it faded away.

“Of course, we’ll just catch up when we’ve warmed up. Don’t let us spoil your fun!”.

“Are you guys sure? We’ve never left anyone behind.” Jason and Steph rolled their eyes, and shared a small laugh.

“Come on guys, we’re not going to let you waste your time waiting for us to thaw out. Just get out there and make us happy that you’re all happy!” The family hovered for a while, waiting for Bruce’s approval and when he finally said goodbye, they all followed him back out the door and collected their gear as they went

The fire they sat in front of was glorious, especially as one particularly eager attendant kept coming to make sure the logs were rotated properly and more material was added if the fire died even a little.

“We nearly got them, didn’t we.” Jason chuckled, his words just about forming without stuttering now that the fire was warming through to their bones.

“Yeah nearly, would’ve been the sting of the century if we hadn’t run out.” She shot a playful scowl at Jason, he simply extended his hand from his blankets just long enough for her to see him flipping her off. She leant forwards and tried to bite at it but he withdrew his hand too quickly and instead she ended up toppling over, unable to steady herself thanks to how tightly she was wrapped up.

Jason leant forwards as fast as he could, but was far too slow to stop her from falling. He could however help her back up, though it would’ve been a lot easier if Steph hadn’t been snort-laughing her ass off. It was difficult for Jason, despite his strength, thanks to Steph’s infectious laughter. He found himself laughing almost as much as she was. The pair of them now had tear tracks running down their cheeks.

“Ahh shit dude, we should hang more often.” Steph announced once she’d stopped laughing.

“Sounds like a great idea, wish I’d had it.” Jason replied.

“Jesus fuck I’m still cold though, how is it possible to be this cold?” She asked, trying to pull her blankets even tighter.

“Come here you idiot, little trick Bruce taught me after my first fight with Freeze.” Jason opened up his arms, gesturing for her to cuddle in with him.

She shuffled over as quickly as she could and fell into his embrace, he then wrapped his big arms back around her and they immediately began to warm up again.

“Jeez dude, how are you so warm?” Steph asked perplexed at how he could be so warm, but say he was so cold.

“It’s the pit in me. Shit runs through me like lava so my resting body temp is like ten degrees higher than normal. So I might feel like the average person’s body temperature now, but trust me I’m way off being normal for me.” Steph really didn’t care, Jason’s body was beautiful, all his scars covered over with beautifully intricate tattoos, each with their own meaning and purpose, and now she had an excuse to snuggle in as tight to it as she wanted.

“Well don’t be surprised if I start sleeping in your bed during the winter then because you’re like a fucking hot water bottle.” They both laughed, neither realising that they would both actually go through with it if it ever happened.

“Well I could think of worse things to happen, you’re pretty snuggly yourself.” Jason wasn’t normally this open, maybe the cold was getting to him a little, either way Steph didn’t seem to mind.

“Do you think they serve food here?” Steph said, her tiny voice coming from deep within the blankets. Jason remembered that they’d added a small restaurant section to the building for this year, but he couldn’t remember where it was.

“Yeah I think they put in a kitchen and some seating for it, why, you getting hungry?” He asked.

“Fucking ravenous!” Steph replied, far quicker than Jason was expecting.

“Well why don’t we go get something to eat then?” He suggested and immediately Steph started wriggling out of their embrace. Once she was off his lap, Jason pulled himself off the floor and they headed off towards the smells of food. It didn’t take the long, the building wasn’t that big, but soon they found themselves in a surprisingly nice restaurant. They took their seats and inspected the menus.

“OH. MY. GOD!” Steph exclaimed, once again catching Jason off guard.

“What’ve you seen?” He asked, barely even looking up from his own menu.

“They do waffles!” She now spoke through gritted teeth, her excitement too much for her to contain. Jason glanced over to where she was pointing on the menu and saw that they did indeed do a range of American style waffles, including fried chicken and waffles, once of Steph’s faves.

“So we know what you’re getting then.” He chuckled, continuing to look through his own menu. Once he finally settled on a lovely sounding lobster bisque, they got back to talking as they waited for their food.

“Wait so Bruce did what?” Jason pulled the blanket back up, covering the neck tattoo that hid the batarang scar.

“It was a long time ago, and I’ve made him pay probably twice over since then.” Jason had a unsteady past with Bruce, but the last few years had been going well and they had now settled into something closely resembling their early years together. “What about you, got any cool scars?” He asked, pulling another piece of bread from the basket and taking a bite.

“Yeah I got some cool ones, can’t show you most of them though, not in public anyway.” She laughed but she was deadly serious. Some poor design choices for her early costumes had lead to many injuries across the chest and legs.

“Well maybe you can show me some other time.” Jason suddenly realised what he had just said and his mind flew into a panic, running through all the ways that could be misconstrued. He quite liked Steph, but no one knew that, and right now his brain seemed determined to let the world know just how he felt. He was just about to stutter out a correction when Steph replied.

“Well I wouldn’t say no. No one loves a battle-scar contest more than me.” Jason thought he saw a blush on her cheeks, but it was hard to tell thanks to her constantly ruddy complexion as they slowly warmed back up.

Their food arrived not too long after that, and was gone in almost a blink of an eye with both Jason and Steph lost in conversation. Tales of becoming Robin were exchanged, histories compared and untimely endings linking the two’s careers in the most solemn of ways.

“That’s why I sent you that card for taking out Sionis!” She exclaimed, almost spilling her hot chocolate as she waved her arms around. Their blankets were now around their waists, hot food and drink warming from the inside.

“I just thought you didn’t like the dude, he was pretty fuckin’ nasty! Tried to hit on me too.” Steph chuckled at that.

“Yeah same.” This caused Jason to wince, Steph had told him how old she had been during her tenure and knowing that he almost gave in to Roman, to extra screw him over, made his skin crawl.

“It’s fine though, my current options are a lot more suitable.” She took a sip of her drink, using the mug to hide her cheeky grin. Jason glanced round the room at the pay booth and nodded in its direction.

“Wanna get out of here and head back to the Chalet? See if the other’s beat us back?” Steph nodded, and downed the remainder of her mug, licking her lips afterwards in a motion that definitely caught Jason’s eye. They headed over and joined the queue waiting to pay.

“Do you want me to get it?” Steph asked, rummaging through her pockets and the crap she kept stored in there to find the cash she was carrying.

“Don’t worry, this one’s on B.” Jason pulled out a shinny black AMEX card and waved it around. Steph’s jaw dropped in a mix of disbelief and frustration.

“Why didn’t you tell me! I would’ve ordered loads more.” Jason let out a hearty belly laugh as he watched Steph genuinely consider going to sit back down. “Ahhhh fuck it, I wanna get back now.” She said resigning herself to less food than she truly desired.

They made their way back outside, the cold catching on some areas of their clothes that weren’t fully dry and sending shivers across their skin. Jason looked at the slope and slumped.

“Do you wanna catch the bus back down to town?” He asked, squinting over at the timetable, trying to read it from far too far away and wishing he had his helmet with him.

“You are speaking my language, when’s the next bus?” Jason gave up being lazy started towards the sign, his hand brushing over Steph’s as he moved and a spark rushing through them both. Their eyes met and then awkwardly separated again. They both looked over the timetable and tried to find when next they would be able to descend on the massive machine that qualified as a bus out here.

“Next one’s in ten minutes.” Jason said, finding the relevant strip of information. Steph let out a loud groan.

“Uuuuuuuugh! Why can’t it be now?” She said, pretending to be spoilt kid. She rocked her head back and caught sight of something above them on the wooden framework. She slapped Jason’s arm and pointed up.

“What the hell is that?” She asked, completely confused as to why there was a random twig hanging from the beam directly above them.

Jason grinned then tried to hide it, stifling a chuckle at the same time.

“That’s errr, that’s mistletoe.” His stomach felt like it did a triple axle into a somersault, nerves wracking him with anxiety as his brain worked overtime to tell him that he should’ve lied.

“Fuckin’ sneaky bastards!” Steph said, turning to face Jason. “Rude not to, it is tradition after all?”

Jason sniggered, heart pounding inside his chest.

“Yeah, super rude.” He leant down, faster than he would’ve liked, his nerves turning him into a burning hot mess. With Jason reacting so quickly, Steph didn’t have time to correct her course as they both leant the same way. Their lips touched, hovering on each other for just a second before separating again.

“Oh shit, Steph I’m so sorry!” Jason exclaimed, his mind immediately latching on to all the horrible anxiety filled thoughts he’d been ignoring a few seconds ago. Steph grabbed onto his outstretched hands and held them still.

“Hey, it’s okay. It was nice.” Jason’s brain stopped, everything disappeared as it tried to contemplate and understand what was going on.

“You mean you…It wasn’t? You didn’t?” Steph’s face broke into laughter as Jason stuttered his way through five different lines of inquiry.

“Just kiss me again you fuckin idiot.” She grabbed his coat by the zip and yanked him back towards her. Their lips met once more, only this time with purpose and meaning. The pair were frozen in time, seemingly standing still as the world moved almost in timelapse around them. When they slowly separated, the skin of their lips desperately clinging to one-another, they both giggled like little school girls as all the small moments they had shared since they met and especially on this trip, clicked together and revealed the final puzzle in both their minds. Jason tilted his head so that their forehead’s were resting on each other.

“You were right, that was good.” Jason said elation starting to wash over him.

“I could stand to get a bit more once we’re back at the chalet, you?” Steph asked, her finger tracing lines on the skin of his wrist. Jason grinned like a greedy cat.

“Sure thing, we gotta be careful though, if we get to good at this I might not want to go back to the slopes.” He shifted from foot to foot, the anticipation rising within him. Steph gazed at him like he was all she had ever desired, a filthy grin spreading across her soft welcoming features.

“What and then have the chalet all to ourselves as the other idiots freeze to death?” She leant in closer, her mouth stopping a centimetre from his ear. “I can think of plenty to _get up to_ with an empty mansion in the mountains.”


End file.
